knightofthezodiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldebaran del Toro
Taurus Aldebaran is an Athena's Gold Saint. Masami Kurumada introduced Aldebaran in chapter 29, contained in vol.8 of his manga. Personality and background Aldebaran is one of the 12 Guardians of Sanctuary, with the Taurus as his destined constellation. He was the physically strongest of the Gold Saints of modern era. He is Brazilian in origin. Unlike most of the characters, Aldebaran is often depicted as a friendly guy, laughing and being less serious in times of peace. He was a good friend of Aries Mu, and with Pegasus Seiya (as this last is said in the anime adaptation of the Hades Saga, when Aldebaran sacrificed himself with the other eleven Gold Saints to destroy the Wailing Wall). In a flashback in the anime version of the Hades Saga, he is shown to awkwardly accept the gift of a flower from an unnamed small girl, while Aiolia, Mu and other village girls from around the Sanctuary look on. Although Aldebaran followed the orders of the Pope, he was growing suspicious of his integrity and tested the Bronze saints during their invasion on the Sanctuary. According to Aries Mu, Aldebaran could have killed all of them if he used his true power, but Aldebaran answered that if his enemies were fighting so hard, then their beliefs couldn't be all wrong. In Saint Seiya Episode G, Aldebaran is depicted as an easy-going person who likes to buy little mementos. He is also shown as someone who has strong faith in his beliefs and learns from his past errors, seeing them as steps and not sins. Due to that, he was able to easily defeat the Brabeus Talanton that was smashing Leo Aiolia and Capricorn Shura with the weight of their sins. Being a Brazilian character made Aldebaran popular in Brazil, since he is one of the few Brazilian characters in manga and anime, and Saint Seiya was hugely popular in Brazil (being in that country renamed "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco", literally "Knights of the Zodiac"). Plot overview Saga del Grande Tempio Aldebaran fa la prima apparizione nella serie soltanto nella corsa alle 12 case del Grande Tempio. Dentro la seconda casa, è chiamato ad affrontare i quattro Cavalieri di Bronzo: Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, and Andromeda Shun. Nessuno dei quattro protagonisti ha inizialmente alcuna possibilità contro Aldebaran, dato che nessuno di loro aveva mai raggiunto il settimo senso. La sua posizione di lotta caratteristica, a braccia incrociate, gli permette di attaccare e difendersi allo stesso momento, lanciando il suo colpo "Great Horn" (Per il sacro Toro nella versione italiana animata) senza essere visto. Lanciando il suo "Fulmine di Pegasus" (Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken), Seiya raggiunge per la prima volta in assoluto il settimo senso, spezzando la posizione di lotta di Aldebaran e riuscendo poi provocandolo a capire e vedere il suo modo di attaccare, Al termine dello scontro, recide col taglio della mano uno dei corni dell'elmo di Aldebaran. Il Cavaliere d'Oro allora, permette a Seiya di passare la Casa del Toro perché glielo aveva promesso. Mette poi alla prova gli altri tre, rimasti esanimi durante tutto lo scontro e dopo un breve confronto, li lascia passare, dicendo loro che dovevano imparare necessariamente a raggiungere il settimo senso per poter avere delle possibilità. Aldebaran ricompare poco dopo in meditazione davanti al tempio quando viene raggiunto da Mur, precedentemente rimasto a guardia di Saori. Mur, che sembra da subito buon amico del personaggio, chiede subito perché Aldebaran abbia lasciato passare gli avversari; Aldebaran, dopo un'iniziale esitazione, risponde di essere rimasto colpito dal modo di combattere dei Cavalieri di Bronzo, in particolare Pegasus, i quali indossavano le loro armature con dignità e non sembravano affatto essere traditori come gli era stato detto. Dopo le perplessità mostrate da Mur sul Grande Sacerdote, anche Aldebaran comincia ad essere titubante sulla bontà delle azioni intraprese da chi comanda il Grande Tempio. Asgard saga (Anime Only) In the Anime only Asgard arc, Aldebaran was the first one to be confronted by one of the God Warriors. After the Twelve Temples arc, Aldebaran was unexpectedly attacked by Mizar Syd, and seemingly defeated. It was later revealed that Syd never landed a single blow;t instead, it was his brother Alcor Bud who attacked Aldebaran from behind. Aldebaran confined this information to Silver Saint Shaina, asking her to warn the Bronze Saints who would face Syd in battle. The Asgard saga, however, doesn't exist in the original manga, and therefore is not considered canon. Poseidon saga In the beginning of the Poseidon chapter, Aldebaran followed Athena to the hospital where Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu and Shun was. After Athena went to attend some matters, the Marina General Siren Sorento appeared. Upon Aldebaran returning to find Siren on the way on turning the medical equipment down, a battle was eminent. Although under Sorento's music that reduced Aldebaran's power to just one percent of its total, he still was able to knock his enemy away with his Great Horn, but without causing him any injuries. Aldebaran had to puncture his ears for Sorento's music not to come through, but it was in vain and the Siren utilized a final move leaving only the Taurus Cloth behind. Despite this, the saint had actually evaded the attack and used his Cosmo to paralyze the movements of his enemy. Before they could start to fight again, Athena appeared and demanded to be taken to the Sanctuary of Poseidon. Aldebaran could not refuse the wishes of Athena and returned to Sanctuary though helmless, while Sorento escorted Athena. In the anime, Aldebaran just had a cameo appearance in this saga. Hades saga In the beginning of Hades Chapter, Mu ran to the Taurus temple while chasing after Gemini Saga, Aquarius Camus and Capricorn Shura. There, he found Aldebaran standing strong in front of him. At first he was relieved to see he is all right. Sadly, after a short while, Mu found that Aldebaran was already killed by Niobe, a spectre of Hades. With Aldebaran's very last remaining cosmo, Mu was able to move again after Niobe attacked him with Deep Fragrance. Mu then defended himself with "Crystal Wall" against Nyobe's attack. Afterward, he quietly walked away. Niobe was surprised, until Mu reminded him that he was, in fact, already dead: Aldebaran's Great Horn had already hit him and destroyed his entire body. Mu thanked Aldebaran for his help and swore on his life that he would protect Athena to the end. In the manga, Aldebaran was surprised by Deep Niobe because he was deaf after destroying his own eardrums in his battle against Siren Sorrento. Later, Aldebaran joined the rest of the twelve Gold Saints at the Wall with his Gold Cloth. He showed his surprised comrades that he remained loyal to his friends and Athena, even after death. Powers and abilities Having mastered the Seventh Sense, Aldebaran is able to fully control his Cosmo energy and make movements at the speed of light. This power allowed him to become one of the Gold Saints, the strongest class among the protectors of the goddess Athena. It is hinted that he achieved the Eighth sense in the Hades saga, so he could freely fight Hades and aid the other Gold Saints. Aldebaran has displayed superhuman physical strength in Episode G, being able to lift a plate that was crushing two other Gold Saints with one hand. Between his techniques, he has only shown the Great Horn in which Aldebaran sends two waves of massive cosmo toward his enemy. The offensive power of this technique is great enough to pulverize a warrior completely together with his armor. In order to improve the power and strength of his Great Horn, Aldebaran keeps his arms-crossed posture throughout the series. As noted by Pegasus Seiya this is a strategy similar to iaijutsu: While in this pose, Aldebaran can instantly react to incoming attacks, uncross his arms and counter-attack, so quickly the enemy is unable to perceive the blow before Aldebaran crosses his arms again. Cloth, Constellation and Temple Aldebaran's guardian constellation is Taurus, and his Gold Cloth represents it and its associated myth: the Cretan Bull, captured by Hercules as his seventh task. The temple Aldebaran guarded was known both in manga and the anime adaptation as Kingyūkyū, the "Temple of the Golden Bull". Category:Gold Saints